Ravenge
by ChiilokHunHan
Summary: Disebuah sekolah SMT High School kedatangan murid baru , Murid baru itu masuk di kelas X B ( 10 B ) , Katanya sih dia masuk kesekolah itu untuk membalas dendam pada ' Seseorang '. What? Siapa sih ' seseorang ' itu ? Kenapa dia sampai masuk kesekolah itu demi membalaskan dendam pada seseorang? HunHan Kaisoo Baekyeol [ UPDATE 2 A please , read and reviews juseyo ]
1. Chapter 1

Author : ChiilokHunHan

Tittle : Revenge

Cast : Sehun & Luhan

Other cast : Baekhyun | Chanyeol | Jongin | Kyungsoo | dan cast yang akan muncul dengan sendirinya sesuai alur cerita / maybe

Pairing : HunHan | Baekyeol | Kaisoo

Genre : Mystery | School life | Romance | Sad | Yaoi – Warning -

Disclaimer : ini fanfic milik saya , jalan cerita mirip? Mungkin kebetulan , atau kita jodoh ? wkk~

Ini fanfic perdana saya , jadi masih acak – acakan ... makasih yang udah nyempetin baca * bow

HAPPY READING !

**~ ChillokHunHan's **present

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~ RAVENGE's play ~**

' **Disebuah sekolah SMT High School kedatangan murid baru ,**

**Murid baru itu masuk di kelas X B ( 10 B ) ,**

**Katanya sih dia masuk kesekolah itu untuk membalas dendam pada**

' **Seseorang '.**

**What? Siapa sih ' seseorang ' itu ?**

**Kenapa dia sampai masuk kesekolah itu demi membalaskan dendam pada seseorang? '**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TENG !**

Bel sekolah sudah berbunyi , tanda kelas akan segera dimulai . Anak – anak mulai belomba – lomba memasuki kelas .

Suara riuh di ruang kelas X B , padahal meraka jelas mendengar lonceng tanda masuk , berarti saatnya bersiap – siap untuk pelajaran yang akan dipelajari hari ini , bukan ? tapi , apa ini ? semuanya bahkan tak memperdulikan itu , mereka sibuk pada kegiatannya masing – masing , ada yang bercanda , ada yang masih makan , bahkan ada yang menari –_tidak jelas_ .

Mereka –_mungkin_ tidak menyadari bahwa seseorang tengah menatap mereka jengkel . dia layangkan tangannya ke meja .

**TAK ! TAK ! TAK !**

Semuanya hening , kemudian tersadar bahwa didepan kini ada guru nya , kemudian mereka berlari ketempatnya masing – masing .

Guru itu hanya meperhatikan anak muridnya dengan pandangan _sehabis-pelajaran-akan-saya-hukum-kalian_.

" Ehem, " ia berdeham.

" Anak – anak , mohon perhatiannya sebentar , kita kedatangan murid baru . "

Kelas yang tadinya hening , mulai terdengar bisik – bisik yang sangat terdengar , seperti

" Siapa anak barunya ya?."

Atau

" _Yeoja_ atau _Namja_ nih? Kalau dia manis , akan ku jadikan pacar . "

Dan masih banyak lagi.

" DIAM SEMUA ! Nah , kau , silahkan masuk . "

Kemudian , masuklah seorang , euhm , dia ini _namja_ atau _yeoja_ ya?

_Namja_ , karena dia memakai seragam khusus _namja _, juga rambut pendek layaknya seorang _namja_ , tapi ,

_Yeoja_ , karena dia memiliki wajah manis seperti _yeoja_ .

" Silahkan , perkenalkan namamu . "

Dia membungkuk 90 – derajat

" _Annyeonghaeseyo , _Lu Han imnida . "

Lu Han , namanya .

Dia melihat kesekeliling dan melihat seorang _namja_ .

' _Akhirnya kita bertemu juga ' _batinnya dan ia menyunggingkan smirk .

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

" Lu Han , senang bertemu denganmu ! mau ku temani mengelilingi sekolahan ? sekolah ini luas , aku takut kau tersesat . eh , lupa , perkenalkan namaku Byun Baekhyun . "

**.**

" Untuk apa kau bersekolah disini , kalau kau tak bisa menyesuaikan diri ?. "

**.**

" Aku , membalas dendam . "

**.**

" Kim Jong In ! jangan menganggu ! ."

**.**

" Baby, kau tak mau memeperlakukanku layaknya pacar , euhm?."

**.**

" Oh sehun , kenapa kau memperhatikannya ?."

**.**

" _Aniya ,_ dia menarik . "

**.**

**Gimana? Ketebakkah ? siapa sih Lu Han itu ? wakwaw ini hanya teaser doang , chap 1 mungkin akan aku update kalau respon kalian bagus , hehe..**

**Kalian mau bantuin aku untuk benerin nih fanfic , kan? * puppy eyes**

**Caranya gampang banget **

**Tinggal review dan bilang ' chii fanficmu jelek , coba kamu gini , gini , gini ' bla bla bla ...**

**Biar kita akrab , panggilnya chii aja ya :D Oh ya , mungkin akan ku update secepat mungki , setelah Ulangan kali ya , maklum chii sibuk , soalnya masih SMP :3**

**Sayonara ~ **

**Say hii for chap. 1 **


	2. Chapter 1 : Meet

Author : ChiilokHunHan

Tittle : Revenge

Cast : Oh Sehun & Lu Han .

Other cast : Baekhyun| Chanyeol | Jongin | Kyungsoo | dan cast yang akan muncul dengan sendirinya sesuai alur cerita / maybe

Pairing : HunHan | ChanBaek | KaiSoo

Genre : Mystery | School life | Romance | Sad | Yaoi – warning ! –

Disclaimer : ini fanfic milik saya , jalan cerita mirip? Mungkin kebetulan , atau kita jodoh ? wkk~

Ini fanfic perdana saya , jadi masih acak – acakan ... makasih yang udah nyempetin baca * bow

HAPPY READING !

~ ChillokHunHan's present ~

.

.

.

.

.

~ RAVENGE's play ~

' Disebuah sekolah SMT High School kedatangan murid baru ,

Murid baru itu masuk di kelas X B ( 10 B ) ,

Katanya sih dia masuk kesekolah itu untuk membalas dendam pada

' Seseorang '.

What? Siapa sih ' seseorang ' itu ?

Kenapa dia sampai masuk kesekolah itu demi membalaskan dendam pada seseorang? '

.

.

.

**Chapter 1 : Meet .**

.

.

.

**Cklek ~**

Seorang _namja_ mungil membuka loker , kemudian ia dikejutkan oleh secarik kertas dengan berlumuran darah .

Ia membuka dan membacanya ,

' _Lu Han , Mati kau ! Kau seorang yang tidak berguna ! lebih baik orang sepertimu musnah ! . '_

Helahan nafas mengiringi seorang _namja_ mungil itu yang sedang membaca detail tulisan itu . Seakan – akan ia lelah degan semua yang terjadi padanya .

Lagi ...

Lagi – lagi ia terbully .

**Tes ~**

Sesuatu cairan bening keluar dari matanya , namun ia segera menghapus cairan itu .

' _Aku tidak boleh lemah !. ' batinnya ._

Kemudian ia berjalan kearah tong sampah dan membuang kertas itu .

Kemudian ia memantapkan hati untuk ke kelasnya .

" Eung ? kemana semuanya ? kenapa sepi sekali ?. " Gumamnya ketika ia mengintip lewat jendela kelasnya , kemudian ia berjalan kearah pintu kelas dan memutar kenopnya ,

**BYUR ~**

Riuhan tawa menggema di ruang kelas , seorang namja mungil tertunduk melihat kearah seragamnya yang basah dan berwarna kecoklatan serta bau yang menyengat .

" Hey , Lu Han ! kau belum mandi ya ? bau sekali ... Hahahaha .. " seorang _yeoja_ bername tag Choi kyung Ri meledek _namja_ mungil yang tertunduk itu .

Tiba – tiba seorang _namja_ memajukan letak jalannya dan merengkuh rahang sang _namja_ mungil agar melihat kearahnya.

" Kau ... "

**Kring ~ ( Lu Han's POV all )**

' Sialan ! mimpi apa aku tadi ? masa laluku ? .'

Aku menguap dan mengerjapkan mataku agar membiasakan cahaya masuk dengan teratur , dengan pelan aku melihat kearah jam , ASTAGA ! AKU TELAT BANGUN ! aku dengan cepat menyambar handuk dan berlari memasuki kamar mandi .

.

.

" Ma , aku berangkat dulu ya .. _Wo Ai Ni_ . "

Ku kecup foto / yang dibingkai persegi tipis terbuat dari kayu dilapisi bunga mawar sebagai hiasannya / – aku menyebutnya bingkai mawar - seorang yeoja – itu ibuku – kalian bingung ? ya , ibuku sudah lama tenang disana semenjak aku , umm ... bayi mungkin ? jadi aku menjalani hidup sampai seperti ini tanpa seorang ibu , kau bayangkan saja betapa beratnya tanpa ibu . Tapi , aku di biayai hidup sampai Junior High School ( JHS ) oleh kakek Zhang – ayah dari ibuku – .

Dan ketika aku memutuskan untuk masuk Senior High School ( SHS ) aku melirik SHS yang menjadi incaranku , SMT High School , kau tahu ? yah , kau pasti tahu , aku mengincar sekolah itu karena ada seseorang yang sangat ingin ku bunuh ! beruntungnya aku dengannya sekelas .

Tapi demi melancarkan pembalasan dendamku , aku dengan sangat terpaksa meninggalkan kakek di Beijing , dan untung saja aku diberi otak yang encer , aku memiliki nilai yang sangat bagus – bukannya aku sombong – dan aku mendapatkan beasiswa sehingga aku bisa masuk ke sekolahan itu dan oleh pemerintah aku di biayai – seperti makan dan tempat tinggal – sampai aku lulus SHS .

Untung saja jarak ke sekolah dengan jarak dari apartemenku tak terlalu jauh .

Kupandangi gerbang masuk yang sangat besar itu , aku membenarkan letak tasku dan kerah baju ku serta tatanan gaya rambutku yang sengaja ku berantakan , Hari ini aku merubah tampilan dari culun hingga sangat keren , hari ini tak akan ada yang berani mengusikku .

Aku dengan percaya diri memasuki gerbang itu dan menampilkan pandang dingin , mungkin bagi yang berjalan di belakangku akan merasakan bulu kuduk nya berdiri , aku tak tahu dan tak mau tahu .

Aku mengedarkan padanganku guna melihat dimana ruang kantor guru . Aku tak tahu , aku memberhentikan seorang _yeoja_ berambut pendek .

" _Chogiyo ~_ boleh aku tahu dimana letak ruang kantor guru ?. "

Tanpa basa – basi aku langsung menanyakan apa yang menjadi titik masalahnya , aku tak suka berbasa – basi .

Ia terdiam sebentar , mungkin ia melihat penampilanku yang memakai seragam khusus namja – masalahnya apa ? aku memang seorang namja , oh mungkin ia memangdangku karena aku bergaya bad boy – ia takut mungkin .

Aku berdeham guna menyadarkannya , aku risih dilihat seperti itu .

Ia tersenyum kikuk ,

" Mari ku antar . "

Aku mengangguk dan berjalan mengikuti langkahnya .

Hingga ia berhenti didepan pintu , aku mengadahkan kepalaku dan melihat papan dengan tulisan _' Kantor Guru '_ di atas pintu itu . Dengan cepat aku memasukinya dan menganggap bahwa _yeoja_ yang tadi mengantarku hanya angin , kejam ? itulah aku yang sekarang !

Aku berbincang dengan wanita yang berprofesi sebagai guru , ia wali kelas – baru – ku , cantik , sepertinya baik jadi aku tak harus bersikap dingin terhadapnya , aku dengan sempurna menyunggingkan senyuman hangat padanya entahlah , aku menyukai bagaimana ia bersikap padaku ia berbicara sesekali membuat lelucon ringan padaku , intinya aku merasa , um .. nyaman .

" Oh , jadi kau Lu Han ... dilihat dari datamu kau murid yang pintar sepertinya . "

Aku hanya tertawa hangat , kemudian ia mengusap kepalaku .

"Lu Han – ah , kau harus barteman dengan baik ya , jangan kau bunuh salah satu dari mereka , hahaha ... aku tahu itu tak mungkin . "

Aku terdiam sebentar dan mencerna perkataan wanita yang ada didepanku ini .

' _Mungkin saja iya , songsaenim . Itu memang tujuanku . ' batinku ._

" Eugh , kau serius ingin membunuh orang , euh ?. "

" Aniyo ! aku tak ingin !. " sergahku .

' Kenapa ia bisa tahu?. 'batinku lagi.

" Pasti kau bingung kenapa aku bisa tahu ."

Aku melihat nya dengan pandang melotot .

Tiba – tiba ia tertawa .

" Hahahaha ... tak perlu melotot begitu , aku bisa mengetahui karena aku seorang guru , bukankah seorang guru harus mengetahui karakter siswa nya ?. "

Aku tertawa kikuk , ia memengang wajahku .

" Tapi kau tak melakukan itu kan ?. "

Aku dengan kikuk mengangguk .

" Hwaaa~ makasih , kau terbaik . " ia merengkuhku dalam pelukannya .

" Nah , ayo .. ke kelas . "

Aku mengangguk dan berjalan di belakangnya mengikuti langkahnya , ketika sudah di depan pintu kelas kuliahat ia segera mengeraskan rahangnya . Ia memberi aba – aba padaku dengan tatapan jangan-masuk-dulu-biarkan-aku-mengarahkan-mereka-dulu .

Aku mengangguk pelan kemudian ia segera memasuki ruangan itu .

Kudengar dari luar kelas yang tadinya berisik hening seketika kerena terdengar pukulan amat keras dari tangan seseorang yang dilayangkan di meja itu pasti tangan Songsaenim .

Samar – samar aku mendengar mereka berbisik – bisik , entahlah aku tak memperdulikannya , kemudian beberapa menit setelahnya guru itu menyuruhku masuk , kemudian aku memasukinya .

Aku memperkenalkan diri secara normal seperti anak baru yang memperkenalkan diri didepan kelas , kemudian aku mengarahkan pandanganku pada seseorang , dia namja yang dulu sampai sekarang kuingat . Ia namja yang sok –menurutku – tampan , sok kaya – memang kaya sih - , sok keren . Ia adalah dalang dimana semua siswa dan siswi JSH dulu mengeroyok untuk membully ku hanya karena dulu aku culun – ehm .. – dan anti sosial – tentu saja – . Aku hanya tak habis pikir saja .

Sehabis itu aku langsung melangkah guna mendekati calon meja dan kursi baruku di kelas ini .

" Baiklah , kita mulai pelajarannya , buka buku halaman 231 . "

Sontak semua murid langsung membuka halaman yang dimaksud terbukti terdengar suara kertas yang sedang di buka secara paksa oleh pemiliknya .

Aku hanya mengikuti pelajaran hingga tak sadar bel tanda istirahat berbunyi , aku hendak beranjak guna berjalan mengikuti keinginan perutku , tapi seketika aku terduduk lagi , aku lupa , aku tak tahu dimana letak kantinnya . Sampai seketika seorang _namja _berperawakan cantik dan imut datang menghampiriku .

"Lu Han , senang bertemu denganmu ! mau ku temani mengelilingi sekolahan ? sekolah ini luas , aku takut kau tersesat . eh , lupa , perkenalkan namaku Byun Baekhyun. "

Ucapnya sambil menjabatkan tangannya , aku memasang ekspresi dingin namun tetap menghargainya dengan cara membalas menjabatkan tangannya . Ia tersenyum manis dan sepertinya hendak memanggil temannya .

"Kyungsoo , kemari !. "

Kali ini namja berperawakan manis namun mungil ikut mendatangi mejaku .

" Hai , aku Do kyungsoo , senang bertemu denganmu , ah .. mari kita ke kantin , aku tahu kau sudah lapar , hahaha ... "

' Orang yang menyenangkan dan perhatian . '

Aku mengangguk dan segera beranjak , kedua _namja _itu segera merangkulku layaknya teman dekat , aku agak risih sih , tapi jika ku bentak , aku tak tega . Jadi kubiarkan saja .

" Oh ya , bagaimana perasaanmu terhadap sekolah ini?. " Tanya kyungsoo tentu saja pertanyaan itu ditunjukan untukku .

" Entahlah , sepertinya aku tak akan bisa menyesuakan diri . " Jawabku acuh . Mereka sepertinya kaget mendengar penuturanku .

" Untuk apa kau bersekolah disini , kalau kau tak bisa menyesuaikan diri ?. " Kali ini baekhyun yang bertanya .

Dengan santai aku membalas ,

" Aku , membalas dendam . "

Kali ini mereka melotot kearahku .

" APA?! Pada siapa?. "

" Kalian tak perlu tahu , ayo cepat antar aku ke kantin . Kalian tahu aku sudah lapar . " Jawabku dengan nada memerintah pada mereka .

Selanjutnya tak ada percakapan lagi diantara kami bertiga , mungkin mereka terlalu shock ? entahlah , aku sudah bilang , aku tak tahu dan tak mau tahu perasaan mereka .

Kemudian tiba – tiba seorang namja berperawakan tinggi , kulit tan menghampiri meja tempat kami makan .

" Kim Jong In ! jangan menganggu ! ." Kata kyungsoo dengan nada malas .

" Baby, kau tak mau memeperlakukanku layaknya pacar , euhm?." Jawab lelaki itu . Aku menyunggingkan smirk .

" Jadi , ini pacarmu ,kyungsoo – Sshi ?. " Tanya ku .

Ia gelagapan namun namja yang dipanggil jongin itu tersenyum .

" Aniyo ! ia adikku ! bukan pacarku !. " Jawabnya dengan nada tak terima .

Kemudian terdengar suara tawa yang dihasilkan baekhyun.

" Kau lucu sekali kyungsoo ! . " Tawa baekhyun menggelegar .

" DIAM LAH KAU BYUN BAEK ! KUBUNUH KAU ! RASAKAN INI !. " kemudian beberapa detik tangan kyungsoo sudah berada di pinggang baekhyun – ia menggelitiknya – .

" Hentikan ... Hah – hah – hah-Kyngsoo ! . " Dengan nafas tersenggal – senggal baekhyun memohon pada kyungsoo , mungkin efek karena ia tertawa keras dan banyak bertingkah – entahlah – kemudian baekhyun membalas perlakuan kyungsoo , hah sekali lagi aku tak peduli , ketika ku sudah selesai makan , aku langsung beranjak dari tempat duduk itu kemudian melangkah pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua – yang masih asik dengan aktivitas saling menggelitik mereka – .

Aku memasuki kelas , dan mendapati kelas kosong – ya , ini masih jam istirahat – _aniyo_ , tidak kosong , karena seorang _namja_ berdiri membelakangiku menghadap jendela .

Aku tahu , siapa _namja_ itu .

Aku berdeham keras terbukti _namja_ itu langsung menoleh kearah ku .

" Oh sehoon , akhirnya kita bertemu , ingat aku ?. "

Aku menyunggingkan smirk . Ia sepertinya kebingungan , namun ia tetap diam , aku melangkah maju mendekatinya dan menyisakan beberapa senti jarak aku dengan nya .

" Aku ... seseorang yang kau bully dulu , ingat **tuan muda** **Oh**?. " Aku menekankan pada kata ' Tuan muda ' ,

Kulihat ia masih seperti orang bingung , aku tak peduli dan menginggalkan dia lalu segera duduk dibangku ku .

' Kenapa ia tak ingat ? apa dia bukan oh sehoon yang itu ? '

' Ah , tak mungkin ! wajahnya saja mirip !. '

' Jadi apa aku salah orang ?. "

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

.

MIANHAE LAMA ~

INI CERITA BEHIND PAS TEASER KEMARIN , MIAN YA KECEWA TAPI JANGAN LUPA , TETAP REVIEW KARENA PASRT 2 AKAN MEMULAI AKSI LUHAN NANTI :3 WKK~ DAN SAYA DAPET IDE LAIN DARI CERITA INI ,,,

GOMAWO~

CHAPTER 2 AKAN MENYUSUL~

CAPSLOCK JEBOOOOOLLLLL~~~~


	3. Chapter 2 A : Who is you ?

Author : ChiilokHunHan

Tittle : Ravenge

Cast : Oh Sehun & Lu Han

Other cast : Baekhyun | Chanyeol | Jongin | Kyungsoo | dan cast yang akan muncul dengan sendirinya sesuai alur cerita / maybe

Pairing : HunHan | Kaisoo | Baekyeol

Genre : Mystery | School life | Romance | Sad | yaoi – warning !

Disclaimer : ini fanfic milik saya , jalan cerita mirip? Mungkin kebetulan , atau kita jodoh ? wkk~

Ini fanfic perdana saya , jadi masih acak – acakan ... makasih yang udah nyempetin baca * bow

**HAPPY READING !**

**~ ChillokHunHan's present ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~ RAVENGE's play ~**

' **Disebuah sekolah SMT High School kedatangan murid baru ,**

**Murid baru itu masuk di kelas X B ( 10 B ) ,**

**Katanya sih dia masuk kesekolah itu untuk membalas dendam pada**

' **Seseorang '.**

**What? Siapa sih ' seseorang ' itu ?**

**Kenapa dia sampai masuk kesekolah itu demi membalaskan dendam pada seseorang? '**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2 A : Who is you ?. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Namja itu kembali memperhatikan _namja _mungil – yang memasang wajah dingin - itu kembali . ya , ia cukup terkejut tatkala _namja _mungil itu mengenalnya , padahal ia tak mengenalnya sama sekali .

Lagi , ia menaruh pensil di atas bibirnya sambil melirik kearah _namja_ mungil itu .

Terkadang ia merutuki dirinya sendiri karena terlalu lama memperhatikan _namja_ mungil itu ia jadi di tegur oleh zhang _songsaenim_ – guru wali kelas – nya –

Ia kemudian mengambil pensil diatas bibirnya itu kemudian meletakannya di atas meja sambil membenarkan posisi duduk .

Ia mencoba berkonsentrasi . – sepertinya tidak –

**Sehun's POV**

Aish ~ oh sehoon ! ada apa denganmu ? berkonsentrasilah ! tapi , apa maksud perkataan _namja_ mungil itu ?

' _Oh sehoon , akhirnya kita bertemu , ingat aku ?. '_ – apa maksudnya ? apa aku pernah bertemu dengannya sebelumnya ?

' _Aku ... seseorang yang kau bully dulu , ingat tuan muda?. '_ – what ? kenal saja , tidak . Kenapa ia malah menuduhku membully dia ?

Ini aneh ,

Ah , kepala ku tiba – tiba merasa pening , kemudian terjadi adegan – adegan siluet yang tak pernah – aku merasa begitu – ku alami .

Aku memegang kepalaku , kemudian mataku merasa berat , badanku merasa ringan – seperti tak bernyawa – , dan pandanganku menggelap , hanya telinga yang dapat – setidaknya – berfungsi walaupun sedikit , aku mendengar riuh orang mendekatiku bahkan sepertinya meja dan kursi tak sengaja tergeser dengan keras oleh kakiku .

Selanjutnya aku tak tahu lagi . Aku ambruk .

.

.

**Author's POV**

.

" Hey , kau ingin kemana ?. " Tanya seorang wanita dengan name tag ' Zhang Xin Mei ' itu guru wali kelas mereka .

" Saya , ingin membopong sehun ke UKS , _songsaenim_. " Jawab seorang namja berperawakan tinggi dengan nametag ' Park chanyeol '

" Kau duduk . "

" Ta-Tapi , _songsaenim_ . "

" Biarkan luhan yang membawanya . " Dengan nada yang cukup santai , wanita itu membuat seorang _namja_ mungil yang sedang menampilkan smirk – walau tak terlihat – terlonjak kaget .

" _Naega ?_ ta – tap .. "

" Tidak ada tapi tapian . "

_Namja_ mungil itu sepertinya menyerah dan menekuk wajahnya .

" Baiklah , _songsaenim_ . "

Kemudian ia beranjak dari posisi duduknya dan berjalan kearah chanyeol yang sedang membopong sehun , kemudian ia menarik tangan kanan sehun lalu ia lingkarkan tangan kanan sehun itu di bahunya .

Dengan sedikit tertatih , ia berhasil membawa sehun keluar dari kelasnya kemudian menuju UKS .

Namun dalam perjalan yang tertatih itu , ia terkekeh pelan dan membisikan sesuatu di telinga kanan sehun .

" Hey , tuan muda . Aku ingin membunuhmu sekarang , tapi ... mungkin aku akan membuat ini mejadi menarik . Kita lihat permainan apa yang akan kita permainkan sehun , ahh... maksudku tuan muda . kekeke ... " Setelah itu ia menampilkan smirk mengerikan miliknya .

Setelah sampai di UKS , ia segera merebahkan badan sehun di kasur yang disediakan di ruangan ini .

Ia membenarkan letak posisi sehun kemudian ia mengelus dengan lembut wajah tampan sehun .

" Apa kau benar sehun itu ?. " – katakan dia gila karena ia berbicara pada orang pingsan –

" Tapi aku sedikit berharap , kau bukan sehun itu . " – lihat , ia gila .

Ia mengembuskan nafas dengan berat .

" Tapi , wajah tampanmu ini , sangat mirip dengan seorang ' oh sehoon ' yang dulu . Bahkan nama dan data kalian sama . Jadi , bisakah aku tak ragu lagi untuk membunuhmu ?. "

Ia melepaskan sentuhan tangannya pada wajah sehun dan segera berjalan ke kursi dekat kasur UKS itu .

' _Aku akan benar – benar membuatmu menyesal dengan apa yang kau lakukan dulu padaku , oh sehoon ! ' Batinnya._

Ia mendudukan diri di kursi itu . Ia berfikir , apakah ia bisa tidur sebentar ? entahlah ia mengantuk .

Lalu sekejap kemudian ia menutup matanya dan dengkuran kecil menghiasi tidurnya .

Tanpa di ketahui , _namja_ yang berada di kasur UKS itu mendengar yang ia katakan .

.

.

.

" Kai , aku mohon . Kau itu adikku ! jangan bertingkah seolah – olah kau adalah kekasihku ! . " Bentak seorang _namja_ berperawakan mungil dan manis kepada namja Tan yang memandang santai kearahnya .

" _Chagi_ , bukankah kita memang pernah berpacaran ?. " Balasnya .

" Tapi itu dulu Kim Jongin ! sekarang status kita adalah kakak-adik . "

" Aku tak pernah sudi menerimamu menjadi kakakku ! "

" Aish ! terserah padamu , aku muak jongin . "

Kemudian _namja_ yang berprwakan lebih mungil itu hendak pergi dari sana sebelum langkahnya terhenti tatkala perkataan _namja_ tan itu .

" _Saranghae_ , aku benar – benar mencintaimu , kyungsoo– _ah_ . "

_Namja_ mungil itu tak pergi dari sana , namun tak juga berbalik ia masih memunggungi _namja_ tan itu .

" Aku mohon , kembalilah seperti dulu , kyungsoo ! aku mohon . "

Dengan pelan ia mendesah , _namja_ mungil itu memutuskan untuk pergi dari sana .

" Yak ! mau pergi kemana , kyungsoo ! . "

_Namja_ itu malah mempercepat langkah kakinya . _Namja_ tan itu hanya diam sambil melihat punggung _namja_ mungil itu lama – lama menghilang .

Ia mendesah kecewa .

' kenapa ini terjadi padaku ?. ' batinnya lirih .

Kemudian ia berjalan kearah atap sekolah – mungkin ia bermaksud membolos pelajaran selanjutnya hari ini –

Ia tak tahu jika _namja_ mungil itu mati – matian menahan air matanya untuk tidak keluar .

.

.

" kyunggie , kenapa kau lama sekali ? apa yang kau bicarakan dengan adikmu itu ?. " Tanya seorang _namja_ cantik bername tag ' Byun Baekhyun ' .

_Namja _mungil yang ditanyai hanya menggeleng lemah bermaksud mengatakan aku-baik-baik-saja dengan gerakan gekstur tubuh .

Jadi ia , kyungsoo merasa risih tiap kali _namja_ tan itu ( kim jongin ) berbuat seenaknya seperti seorang kekasih . Jadi kyungsoo mengajak jongin ke taman belakang selagi guru selanjutnya belum memasuki kelas , ia bermaksud baik ingin meluruskan status mereka yang merupakan kakak-adik – walaupun tiri – . Namun , akibat kebodohannya , ia malah bertengkar dengan adiknya itu .

Bohong jika kyungsoo mengatakan sudah tak mencintai jongin lagi .

Namun apa daya , mereka sudah mempunyai status baru , jadi ia sebagai kakak yang baik berusaha meluruskan status mereka .

Huft ...

Ia benar – benar memusingkan .

.

.

.

Wanita yang berprofesi menjadi guru itu mendesah ketika ia melihat foto seorang bayi yang berada di dompetnya itu . Ia mengusap lembut foto itu , kemudian ia memejamkan mata .

" Kemana kau , nak ? ibu ingin tahu keadaanmu , sekarang mungkin kau sudah dewasa ya ? maafkan ibu tak bisa mengurusmu dari kau kecil hingga tumbuh , ibu memiliki alasan nak , jika bertemu , akankah kau memaafkan ibu ?. Tapi ibu mempunyai 1 murid yang bernama sama denganmu , nak . Apakah itu kau ?. "

Setelah berkata ia mengecup foto bayi itu dengan pelan , kemudian ia membalik foto tersebut dan mengusap tulisan yang berada di bawah .

' _Zhang Xing Mei – Lu Han – Lu Yin Xiu forever '_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Namja yang terbaring di kasur UKS itu masih memandang lekat pada seorang _namja_ mungil yang tertidur di kursi .

Ia masih memikirkan perkataan _namja_ mungil yang berada di hadapannya ini . Ia masih tak mengerti .

Oh sehoon yang mana ? – itu memang namanya . Tapi bukankah banyak yang memiliki nama seperti itu ?

Kemudian ia berpura – pura tertidur tatkala melihat pergerakan dari _namja_ mungil itu yang menandakan ia akan bangun sebentar lagi .

Benar saja , ia membuka matanya dan melihat kearah jam .

Aish ~ sudah malam , berapa jam ia tertidur ? kemudian ia mengedarkan pandangan dan berhenti ketika matanya menabrak dengan tubuh sehun yang masih berbaring di atas kasur UKS itu . Ia menguap sebentar kemudian beranjak dari kursinya dan berjalan kearah namja yang terbaring itu .

" Yak ! bangun kau !. "

Ia menggoncang pelan tubuh _namja_ yang terbaring itu , namun tak ada pergerakan dari namja itu .

Kemudian _namja_ mungil itu mengguncang kasar tubuh _namja_ itu .

Dengan gerakan tiba – tiba dari sang _namja_ yang terbaring , ia menarik tangan _namja_ mungil itu ke depan sehingga terjatuh diatas tubuhnya .

" Siapa kau sebenarnya , Lu Han ? . " Tanya sang _namja_ yang terbaring tadi .

Dengan smirk , _namja_ mungil itu membalas .

" Aku ? aku adalah takdirmu oh sehoon . "

**Apa yang ia maksud ?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pendek ? silahkan protes , saya akan senang hati menerima protesan kalian , wkkkk~ - tertawa bahagia – sebenernya , ini mau dibuat special sih karena reviews bertambah , yah walaupun gak banyak , tapi cukup membuat sayah(?) bahagia ,**

**Jadi , mungkin kalau reviews bertambah pada hari minggu , saya akan nge post spesial chapter , yaitu dengan jumblah word yang membuat saya kewalahan , yang akan saya post pada hari minggu .**

**Target ? yah kira2 15 reviews kok , gak banyak kan? Wkwkwkwk~**

**Tapi kalau bisa lebih banyak dari itu lah , karena saya ingin berbagi imajinasi sama kalian , wkwkwkw~**

**Kalo gak bertambah juga , saya akan tetap post , yah untuk hiburan diri sendiri bersama kalian yang bersedia membaca dan memberi jejak :D**

**Ada yang bertanya ? mari saya jawab .**

**Q : Thor , si sehun kenapa sih ? amnesia ?**

**A : ya , bisa jadi . Karena ada sesuatu yang terjadi , mungkin chap besok akan menjawabnya .**

**Q : kira – kira chanbaek kapan ya ?**

**A : untuk couple chanbaek , mau saya taruh di chap ,,, eummmhh ... 5 kali ya , atau ? saya gak tahu , karena saya akan membuat chanbaek mengalir seperti air dengan imajinasi sayah (?)**

**Q : itu songasenim zhang Xing Mei siapanya luhan ?**

**A : jawabannya ada di chap besok , mungkin .**

**Q : Thor , luhan ntuh sebenernya mau balas dendam ke sehun dengan cara apa ?**

**A : untuk itu , mungkin akan dijawab di chapter kapan gak tahu , tapi yang pasti sudah ada gambaran buat saya .**

**Q : Thor , itu si kaisoo ada apa ?**

**A : ntar , chapter yang akan menjawab , wkwkwkw~**

**Q : Thor , cepet ya updatenya . Jangan pending lama – lama .**

**A : maunya saya sih , setiap hari minggu saya akan update , dan kemungkinan ini ff akan cepat selesai kalau saya update setiap minggu . :3**

**Sudah saya jawab ? apa masih ada yang kurang ?**

**Makasih atas reviewnya , follownya , dan favorite nya . Saya merasa bahagia karena saya masih dianggap ( readers : sape lo ? ) , **

**Mind to review again ?**


End file.
